dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jun Hyun Moo
Perfil thumb|250px|Jun Hyun Moo *'Nombre:' Jun Hyun Moo / 전현무 *'Profesión:' Comediante, Presentador, DJ *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Agencia:' SM C & C Dramas *Beautiful Love, Wonderful Life (KBS2, 2019) ''Cameo *Don't Dare to Dream (SBS, 2016) Cameo Ep 14 *The Legendary Shuttle (KBS2, 2016) Cameo *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) Cameo Ep 5 *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Cameo Ep 18 *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Dream High (KBS2,2011) Cameo Ep. 15 Programas de TV *Kpop Star 4 (SBS, 2015) *Abnormal Summit (2014) *EXO 90:2014 (2014) *Kpop Star 3 (SBS, 2013) MC *Family Three Kingdoms (MBC, 2013) *Hidden Singer 2 (JTBC, 2013) *World Challenge - Here we Go (SBS, 2013) *Star Diving Show Splash (MBC, 2013) *Crazy Market (Olive, 2013) *Miss Korea Secret Garden (JTBC, 2013) *Single Life (MBC, 2013) *We Are Mom and Dad from Today (MBC every1, 2013) *Blind Test Show 180 Degrees (MBC, 2013) *The Voice Kids (Mnet, 2013) *3 Idiots (tvN, 2012) *Vitamin (KBS2, 2012) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2012) *Talk Show Taxi (tvN, 2012-2013) *1 Night 2 Days (KBS, 2011-2012) *Client K (KBS2, 2011) *Road Show! Quiz Expedition (KBS2, 2011-2012) *Challenge! Dimibang (KBS, 2009) *I Love Movie (KBS2, 2006-2011) *Top Secret (KBS, 2006-2008) *Star Golden Bell (KBS2, 2010) Programas de Radio *Jun Hyun Moo's Music Square (KBS 2FM, 2011-2012) *Jun Hyun Moo's Freeway (KBS 2Radio, 2008-2009) Premios *'2019 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Entertainer of the Year *'2019 55th Baeksang Arts Awards: Mejor Estrella Masculina de las Variedades (I Live Alone) *'''2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: Presidential Commendation *'2017 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Grand Award * 2017 SBS Entertainment Awards: '''Top Excellence MC Award * '''2016 SBS Entertainment Award: '''Excellence Award - Show/Tallk * '''2016 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Special Award for Variety (I Live Alone) * '''2014 Artist Association of Korean Entertainment the 20th Korea Entertainment Award: Hombre Producto de la Radio. * 2013 MBC Entertainment Award: Premio a la Escelencia en Radio por Good Morning FM * 2011 KBS Entertainment Award: Premio TOP al Entretenimiento. * 2009 KBS Entertainment Award: Novato del Año - Categoría Programa de Entretenimiento. Curiosidades *'Educación:' Yonsei University (Departamento de Inglés y Sociología) **Myungduk Foreign Language High School **Yeongdo Elementary School *En 2015 su agencia nego los rumores de romance entre Hyun Moo y la actriz Yang Jung Won *El 27 de febrero de 2018, la agencia de Jun Hyun Moo, SM C&C, confirmó la relación con la modelo Han Hye Jin. Ellos declararon: “Estamos oficialmente refiriéndonos a los informes realizados esta mañana sobre la relación entre Jun Hyun Moo y Han Hye Jin. Primero que todo, nos gustaría disculparnos por nuestra tardía declaración oficial ya que deseábamos referirnos a este asunto luego de confirmar la verdad exacta con el individuo primero. Confirmamos con el mismo Jun Hyun Moo, él y Han Hye Jin se encuentran en la etapa de conocerse el uno al otro con buenos sentimientos. Le agradeceríamos si los mirarán con cariño. Gracias”. *El 6 de marzo de 2019 se anunció que Jun Hyun Moo y Han Hye Jin han finalizado su relación. Cada una de sus agencias emitió declaraciones oficiales para comunicar la noticia. Enlaces *Instagram *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Jun Hyun Moo.jpg Jun Hyun Moo2.jpg Jun Hyun Moo3.jpg Jun Hyun Moo4.jpg Jun Hyun Moo5.jpg Jun Hyun Moo6.jpg Jun Hyun Moo7.jpg Jun Hyun Moo8.jpg Categoría:KComediante Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:SM Entertainment